In the field of electronic products, with the development of miniaturization and integration in the electronic industry, in order to provide an accurate voltage and an accurate current for an operation of an electronic product, electronic components such as inductance, capacitance, resistance and integrated circuit chip, are integrated into one power supply module, for example, Power Supply in Package, to perform voltage or current conversion, which is convenient for engineer to develop and for the customer to use.
The traditional way for integrating a power supply module is that: the above electronic components are electrically connected together in advance, for example, all of the electronic components are mounted on a printed circuit board, and then encapsulated by resin from outside to form an integrated structure of the power supply module, as shown in FIG. 1. When the electronic components such as inductance, capacitance, resistance, integrated circuit chip, are connected, these electronic components are mostly electrically connected together by a circuit design around ports of the integrated circuit chip. In the production process, two circuit design iterations are normally needed for the engineer, one is to design a lead frame in the integrated circuit and when the integrated circuits mold by a encapsulating approach, the outer peripheral part of the lead frame will be cut out to form a terminal for users, the other is to design a lead frame when inductance, capacitance, resistance and other electronic components are integrated with the integrated circuit. In addition, after the above electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board to form a power supply module, the printed circuit board needs to be provided with ports that can be used by a user. For example, in a patent JP2001386984, as shown in FIG. 1, an electronic part 40 (such as integrated circuit) is mounted on a component connection department 31 by electronic connection (equivalent to a First circuit design), the end of a winding of a coil 10 is electronically connected with different coil connection departments 32 (equivalent to a second circuit design), the multiple port electrodes 30, the component connection department 31 and the coil connection departments 32 are integrally molded, and an electronic circuit module formed by pressing forming by a magnetic body 20 in the end.
Therefore, if simply combining each electronic component and integrated circuit together to form a power supply module according to method in the prior art, it not only increases production materials so as to make the production process more complicate, but also causes waste and increased cost.